


Under the Milky Way

by Alphawave



Series: The universe sings [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I'll fill this ship tag if it's the last thing I do, Let Harold Winston and SIgma be happy. Preferably together, M/M, Stargazing, Time for my space grandpas to actually be fluffy and happy with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: Harold and Siebren share a picnic and a romantic moment with each other as they gaze upon the stars.





	Under the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animator-in-the-sky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=animator-in-the-sky).

> This is for [Animator-in-the-sky](https://animator-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/), who has been making so much Sigma x Harold Winston stuff for me that I HAD to cave in. If you love this ship as much as I do, please do check them out. Their art is so darn cute!

Under the Milky way

“What do you mean, you also brought a telescope?” Harold asks.

Siebren smiles sheepishly as he reveals his own telescope, large and white and pristine. In his other hand is a picnic basket, a tartan rug nestled over the lid.

Harold looks down at his own telescope, large and white and covered in stickers. In his other hand is a picnic basket, a different tartan rug nestled over the lid.

Siebren’s eyes wander between the two picnic baskets. “We should have coordinated this better,” Siebren says.

“That was my fault,” Harold sighs. “I was the one who said we should have a picnic under the stars. I should’ve told you what to bring.”

“It’s fine, _mijn schatje_.” He gently places the basket and rug on the grass before gently placing a soft kiss on Harold’s nose. “Better prepared than unprepared.”

Harold smiles coyly. “Did you just call me a treasure?”

Siebren chuckles. “Not to be academic, but I believe you call this a term of endearment.”

“Doesn’t sound as cute when you translate it into English,” Harold smiles.

“Well, maybe it’s because I want to hoard you all for myself.” Siebren cups Harold’s chin seductively. “And I won’t let anyone touch you, my precious treasure.”

Harold blushes furiously. “E-easy there, tiger.”

Siebren responds with an amused laugh and another soft kiss. They set up their blankets side by side, take out the stockpile of food in the picnic baskets, and bask in the glow of the stars, the chirps of the birds, and the warmth of each other’s bodies.

Though it was Harold’s suggestion that they go out that night, it was Siebren’s idea to visit Lauwersmeer Dark Sky Park. This was the first time Harold had ever visited the Netherlands, and Siebren insisted on showing him only the very best of his home country. From the way Siebren walked through the park with his head held high, you would think he was a native local of the area, but he told Harold that this was only his second time coming here. The first was back in Siebren’s youth, when he was just a baby. He doesn't remember any distinctive events, just that it was the place that sparked his love for the universe.

Seeing the dark sky open up before them, Harold can see why Siebren loves the stars so much. Ursa Major and Ursa Minor twinkle lovingly amidst the ultramarine backdrop of the night. The Milky Way streaks across the sky, prismatic colours staining the night like a kaleidoscope. He sees Delphinus, and Cassiopeia, and Perseus, and so many other constellations that look so much different from the dark lens of the moon. On the moon, they are imposing fortresses. Down on earth, they almost look fragile, like Harold could pluck them away with a sweep of his hand and hold it close to his heart. 

He glances to Siebren by his side, soft eyes staring at the night with all the affection of the cosmos, and he feels himself falling in love all over again.

Harold opens up the lid of his flask and takes a sip of hot chocolate. Siebren moves to extract plastic containers of food from their baskets but Harold wraps his arms around his waist, lips resting on his neck. Harold would never be so bold in public, but they are far from the walking tracks, the darkness shielding them away from prying eyes. In a sense, they are alone, just the two of them and the sea of stars above their heads.

Siebren chuckles lightly as he tears off a bit of a peanut butter sandwich and places it on Harold’s lips. He takes the bite offered for him, making sure his lips grazed Siebren’s fingertips. There’s the sound of a sharp inhale; a small victory.

“At this rate, I don’t think we’re going to have a chance to use the telescopes,” Siebren shudders.

“I don’t think so,” Harold grins. Why should he, when the most fascinating thing in the world is right here in front of him, to touch and taste as he pleases? Why should he, when he can finally do all the things he's only dreamt of, say the words that constantly swim in his mind?

As he takes a peanut butter sandwich from Siebren's basket, he slides over a herring sandwich he made.

“You’re sure you want me eating that?” Siebren points at the herring sandwich, its powerful stench contained within the plastic clingwrap.

“You said you were famished in the car ride here,” Harold remarks. “Besides, I’ve got breath mints. Lemon flavoured.”

“Your favourite,” Siebren smirks. “I should have figured this was all a ruse to get me alone.”

“That’s the purpose of dates, aren’t they?”

Siebren blushes. “This…this isn’t a date, is it?”

“It is now,” Harold chuckles.

“If that’s so…doesn’t that mean this is our first date?”

“I guess it does,” Harold muses. It doesn’t feel like a first date though, he doesn’t add. He’s become so comfortable with Siebren’s presence that it feels like a natural progression of events. The next step in their relationship.

Siebren uncomfortably adjusts his collar. “So…is there a protocol to follow or…?”

“You haven’t been on a date before?”

Siebren’s cheeks are as red as a tomato. Harold stifles a laugh as he takes Siebren’s face and pulls him in for a long, slow kiss. It takes Siebren a few seconds before he reacts, caressing Harold’s face softly as his lips push back gently. They breathe in the fresh air and each other’s presence, their eyelids closed and bodies relaxed as they give in to one another.

A minute passes before they release each other. Siebren’s eyes are low, the universe shimmers and refracts, constantly shifting. Harold places his hand on Siebren’s shoulder, and the universe stops spinning for a moment. “It’s easy, going on dates,” Harold says. “It’s like all the other times we’ve been alone together, just…outside."

Siebren gently takes Harold’s glasses off his face, placing it down next to the picnic baskets. He only ever does this if he plans on doing something far more intense than a kiss. His smile is coquettish, charming, mischievous. It's as faceted as the moon. 

“Is it really that simple?” He asks in a whisper. “Can I really just do all the things we do in private here?”

“Possibly,” Harold squeezes Siebren’s shoulder lightly, the spark of defiance in his eyes, “but the police might not like a few of them.”

Siebren swipes a thumb over Harold’s left dimple. “We’re really not going to do any stargazing tonight, are we.”

“Disappointed?”

“No,” Siebren smiles. “I’ve got my own star right here in front of me.”

Harold is ready to tease Siebren for the cheesy pickup line, but he feels fingers pull the collar of his turtleneck down, hears his own voice suck in a breath as warm air grazes his exposed skin, and he promptly loses all vocabulary.

He’s gently led down onto his back as Siebren's hands wander over his sweater. Siebren is all about touch and texture, sounds and symphonies. He relishes in the groans that escapes Harold’s lips, shivers when cold fingertips trace down his spine. Harold almost forgets he’s old and middle-aged as warmth pools at his cheeks, his neck, his stomach—all the places that Siebren has touched him. The distance between their bodies shortens with every breath they take. Hands slide down to hips, fingers gripping in firmly.

Then the sky explodes as streaks of light cross the horizon, surrounding Siebren in an ethereal halo.

Siebren turns over to his back when he hears the sharp noise of a hundred cameras going off. His eyes go wide as he gazes fondly at the now-violet sky. “The Perseid meteor shower,” he gasps. “I almost forgot it was today.”

Harold picks up his glasses and adjusts them on his face. “I didn’t,” he grins. “Why do you think I wanted to go out tonight of all nights?”

Siebren chuckles. “For an astrobiologist, you can be very clever.”

“For an astrophysicist, you can be very handsome.” Harold nuzzles closer to Siebren. His head rests on Siebren’s shoulder. "Then again, I only know one astrophysicist."

They watch as the meteors light up the night sky, casting heaven-sent bolts down to the ground. They leave behind trails of green and red and every colour in between, prismatic and beautiful. The sound of cameras taking pictures disturbs the quiet, but otherwise it is calm and peaceful. In the distance, people stop and stare at the stars with childlike wonder.

It takes Harold a moment to realise that Siebren has not joined their ranks. His eyes are on Harold, gazing upon him with the fiery intensity of the sun.

“You are beautiful, Harold,” he whispers like it’s a plea. Words that cannot be contained spill eagerly from his lips.

Harold cannot concentrate on the sky anymore. Siebren draws him in, a story with the ending unread, a leaf trapped in a whirlpool. Galaxies and worlds shine in Siebren’s eyes, wide and expansive and wonderful. It’s so much more fascinating than the night.

“As beautiful as the stars?” Harold asks quietly.

Siebren grabs Harold’s hand in his and tenderly kisses his knuckles. The night sky means nothing to him anymore. “As magnificent as the universe, _mijn schatje._”

Harold doesn’t need to question whether Siebren truly means it or not. He feels the thumb rub circles on the back of his hand, hears the contented hum that escapes his lips, and knows that Siebren truly loves him. In that moment, he is Siebren’s universe, just as much as Siebren is his universe.

They kiss and touch each other with the utmost reverence, a ceremonious prayer for heaven's eyes alone. The Milky Way galaxy shines above their heads, twinkling in rhythm to both the stars hovering in space and the beating of their hearts.


End file.
